villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Achilles (Mazinger)
Achilles is one of the Warrior Beasts and an antagonist in the Great Mazinger anime, only appearing in the episode "Escape!! Chased by Yunus's Lava!!". History The Great Mazinger was threatened by Marquis Janus, so that he could come out and take part in a violent struggle. However, Achilles made the Great Mazinger fell into a treacherous hole with lava. Tetsuya controlled the use to have the Great Mazinger cling onto a rock, but he was otherwise caught by Achilles. It is revealed that Venus A lent a helping hand, but she had problems with Achilles. After the Great Mazinger was able to take a specified action, Achilles was stabbed right at a higher layer above the real face by him. With Venus A's help, he led a thunderous technique into the body, which caused Achilles to die from exploding. Appearance Achilles is a superhuman Warrior Beast that resembles a black humanoid dressed in a knight. He has glowing yellow eyes. He appears to wear extravagant armor. He wears a black breastplate with a lime green outline, indigo gloves, dark blue gauntlets with cerulean faces with their mouths opened, a pair of dark blue armor pads, and black boots with orange outlines. There is a face on his left armor pad, and there is a red hole on his right armor pad. As such, this allows him to put his sword in his right shoulder. He wears a turquoise belt with a black outline, a burgundy battle skirt with a lime green outline, and indigo leg armors. He wears a scaly red garment for his upper body. He wears a burgundy helmet with bat-like wings on the side of it, and a pair of black and silver blades on each side of it. He also has a silver grilled mask covering his mouth. He also carries a red sword with a silver blade. He also has a true face located on the front of his belt. Personality Achilles is somewhat pompous, smug, arrogant and overconfident. He is shown to be a competitive and powerful individual who likes to have a participation in a violent and forceful effort to resist an aggressive action, involving the exchange of the use of his sword. Once he traps a missile that Robot Junior was launching with his mouth, he returns the favor as a particular form of procedure for making a deliberate and pretentious display of his abilities. Powers and Abilities Achilles is a powerful and capable swordsman. He holds a sword in his right shoulder for combat. This weapon has an ability to release bolts of thermal energy at opponets aside from being used as a dangerous weapon. His wrists have faces with an ability to release flames and destructive energy beams. His fingers have "rings" with an ability to release devices that generate an intense beam of coherent monochromatic light by stimulated emission of photons from excited atoms. He also has an ability to release bats from his left shoulder, so that they can allow him to prevent opponets from giving full attention to something. However, Achilles' main strength is his impossibility to harm without any attack being able to be affected by him. The weak area of Achilles is close to his true face. Trivia *Achilles is named after the Greek hero with the same name. Category:Mazinger Villains Category:Fighters Category:Dark Knights Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Guardians Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Manga Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:One-Shot Category:Egotist Category:Rogues